


nova

by Ceruth



Category: None. - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Magic, enchanting forest, just a start of a story, living in the forest, maybe some angst idk?, meteors, space, star-gazing, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth
Summary: Nova has loved stars her whole life. When she is discovered with powers, she runs away. Who knew a certain star could save her?





	nova

Nova sat down on the porch of the cabin, swinging her legs. "Pa?" Her dad looked down at her. "Yes?" She looked up at the stars, sticking her tongue out. "Can I fly to the stars, pa?" Her dad chuckled, but smiled. "Maybe one day, Nova. One day you'll know."

Nova made a face at the hunt her older brother had brought in. Lately she had been stitching into her father's jacket. Her younger sister leaned over and pointed to it. "That's dad's! What are you doing with it?" She peered at her curiously, not angerly though. She smiled warmly. "I'm preparing it for him when he comes home." Her sister whined as she picked her up, spinning her around.

"Now, do you want some apple pie, hon'?" The exclaims of yes and no were drowned out by the smell of apple pie itself. She sighed, and patted the chair she was sitting in earlier. "Now, just guard the jacket, Amy. Make sure your older brother doesn't get to it." She ruffled Amy's hair, and she giggled. She saluted. "At ease, solider." She could hear her brother's shuffling upstairs.

"Mmmm! Is that apple pie I smell?" He popped out of his room, grinning. "Ha! You bet. Now get you puny butt down here before me and Amy eat it all." Nathan laughed, stomping down the stairs in his hunting boots. "Okay, okay! Lemme see it though.." Nova took it out of the oven, waving away some of the steam. "Ha, ha. You going to eat it the moment you see it." She answered, taking off the gloves. He looked down at the pie and made a face. "Blueh. Is that edible?" They burst into laughter and Nova shook her head. "Just cut it for us. Do me a favor and cut it good." He made a face, but took a knife and started cutting it up into pieces.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had just finished stitching star constellations and their names into it. She even stitched her father's birthday and his sign. Finishing it up, she sipped her tea. Both should be in bed by now. It felt weird being the adult around here. _I'm not even the adult._ She winced, as she hung up the jacket on it's place on the storage door. All his badges and letters were pinned there, to remind us of him. She extinguished the fire, and made her way up the stairs.

The stairs creaked under her weight, and she ignored them. Her brother had his own room, which was the most dis-organized thing, but she didn't bother to clean it for him. It was him problem. Opening the door, she could hear Amy breathing, her breath soft. She tip-toed over, and collapsed on her bed. Sighing, she turned to the picture of their mother and father. " _I love you dad, I love you mom. I'll see you in the stars."_ She then fell into her slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh I feel actually proud. and yes I just kinda yonked the name from the renegade series without knowing until I told my friend about this so uhh


End file.
